Together Forever
by Rietto
Summary: What trully happened at the end, as the Red Warrior chose to save the servant. My happy ending version of Aku no Series. CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Meiko can't forget what happened when she reached the throne. The sight of a boy with the same face as the princess standing there with faint smile on his face, which only her well-trained eyes could see.

"Why?"

The boy keeps on smiling, realizing that the meaning of that question is not "why can you be so cruel?", but "why do you protect her?". He closed his eyes, and said something that Meiko could never forget.

"_I am the princess, and she is __the vagabond. Fate separates pitiful twins. If she is called a devil, then the same blood flows in my veins."_

Her conclusion is one; he knows that his mistress is innocent. So, she searched everything, trying to find evidence that could prevent him from getting the death penalty. The first place is of course, the green lady's house, or should I say, her house.

A doll shop. A small simple doll shop. Prince Kaito really loves this place; he said it shows Miku's pure heart.

_I need to invade your privacy a little. I'm sorry, sis…_

On her room, there is almost nothing there, normal for her, since they are quite poor after all. The only thing special is this giant mirror in front of the bed.

_Since when does she have this? I don't recall she received this from Price Kaito..._

Out of curiosity, Meiko touched the mirror. It openned, and inside the mirror was...

What Rin would call witch's lair. Not that she is rude or something, but with dark room, weird dolls hanging, paints in cauldrons, it all looked creepy. Not that she is scared or something...

On one corner of the room, there is a small drawer which is overload with documents. Meiko, murmuring sorry, take the papers, and read them all.

And she then finds out that her beloved sister, Miku, was involved in tragic rectangular love. Not only that, she even found some detailed plans of how to destroy the golden kingdom.

_Signed by…_

"The prime minister?!"

It's a set up! Everything is already planned. Rin won't be able to take the throne until she is 18, which means 4 years from now. So until that time…

"We will bring misery as much as possible to the kingdom, and let the people take care of her in the end… that way… you will take revenge of your parent's death?! What is this nonsense?!"

Doesn't she know that their parents were killed by Kingdom of Green's tax collector?

_I hate the yellow kingdom! They forced our king to collect more tax!_

_Miku… that's wrong! Who taught you that?_

_I… I got letters… but they said they are writing the truth!_

_Don't trust them. Give it to me._

"You still believed that, don't you sis?"

--

"Me-Meiko-sama! What are you doing here? I thought you are in the Blue Kingdom!"

"Silence, and let me in. I need to speak with the prisoner."

"Bu-But… Meiko-sama, I'm afraid Prince Kaito forbid…"

"Haven't you heard the news? He is dead. He committed suicide to meet my sister. Now, let me in, or my sword will be my key."

"…Yes, as you wish…"

The door slammed opened, giving Ren the sight of the person who wished to see him. Meiko, the red warrior.

"Good evening, warrior. Or should I say, Princess?"

Meiko doesn't speak a word; her eyes are locked to his face. His wounded face.

"Ah, this? This is something you should not worry about. Just your guard's amusement…"

Ren tried his best to grinned, to calm the lady in front of him.

"Your execution is three o'clock tomorrow. Admit to me now that you are not the princess, and I'll help you."

"You, Lady Meiko, are the only one who could tell the difference. Even if I tell the guards that, believe me, he won't believe it."

"I'll strip your pathetic excuse for a gown off if it's necessary."

Ren stared at her with wide eyes. Can he be wrong?

"You're fourteen. A kid doesn't appeal me."

Ren burst into laughter hearing her words.

She frowned, and looking at that, Ren sighed.

"I only wished for Milady's safety and happiness. I don't care if it's cost me my life. Lady Meiko, too, feel the same way torwards Lady Miku, right?"

Meiko sighed hearing his reason. She can't argue with that.

"I found some papers in Miku's room, about destroying this kingdom. Both you and your mistress are innocent. Even so…"

"People won't believe that, even if you are the one who told them." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Yes, true… But you won't die tomorrow. I won't let it happen. I got a plan."

--

"Guards, go prepare the stage. Wait for me there, and please watch the execution behind the fence I set."

"Meiko-sama, about that… it seems you set it quite far from the stage. I'm afraid…"

"Any closer and I'm afraid you'll get burned along with her. I planned on… showing her what hell is like first, right after the execution."

Meiko grinned evilly at the guards, Ren in the other hand, tried his best not to laugh.

After cheering with them, Meiko enter Ren's prison cell, along with a set of armor.

"Here. (She throws him a change of clothes) hurry up, or they'll get suspicious."

Ren catches it with ease, but he just holds the clothes and stares at Meiko. Meiko couldn't help but to ask.

"What?"

Ren silently point his chained ankles and wrists. Meiko rolled her eyes, and opened it. After that he still sits there and does nothing. Meiko got confused. And then, with teasing words and evil smile, he said…

"Lady Meiko, I believe it was you who told me that a kid's body doesn't appeal you."

-Blushed-

"Ri-right… I'll just… guard the door…"

Meiko get out of the room quickly, hitting his head hard.

_I'm eighteen, an adult, and a wife-to-be…_

"Who will take over the throne, if I may ask?"

Ren asked from his cell. Meiko shrugged.

"It's supposed to be Prince Kaito, but he is dead. So, maybe they'll appoint me."

_What confidence…_

"But I'll refuse. I want to stay with my fiancé. Nice and easy life."

"You have a fiancé?"

The way Ren said it stabbed her heart so deep, she almost change her mind on helping him. What's wrong with her having a fiancé?!

"Remember your status, servant."

"Ah, forgive me, Lady Meiko. For once, I forgot that I merely a servant. But you, too, should remember. I'm only serving Milady Rin."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever… done?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you remember the plan?"

"Yes."

Meiko nods, and the show starts.

--

**Experimental fic to know if I am worthy or not to write the KHR version.**

**About the happy ending of Aku no series. **** Still, Miku and Kaito are… dead.**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Haaa... Haaa... Am I... on time?"

This happened 2 days before the execution, just before the rebellion. A young girl wearing black cloak that covered her shreded gown, stood in front of Blue Kingdom's castle. She was desperate in meeting with the prince, but...

The castle was busy preparing war with the Golden Kingdom.

This situation made it impossible to enter the castle. This was a problem, indeed. The girl scanned the whole castle, trying to find another way in, since the guards were too proud to even talk to her. She knew they would stab her without hesistation if she forced her way in.

"Kaito-sama... He surely is inside..."

She then remembered about the secret passage he once showed her. The hole he made so he could meet her in the city. She put on her hood, and rushed to the vine covered hole.

She was about to speed up when someone grabbed her hand from behind. Really, this kind of thing is usual for her, but at a time like this?

This guy, whoever he is, needs to get a punch!

But, because of her hand was being held by him, she decided that kicks will work fine. And so...

"UGH... La-Lady, what did you..."

That voice...

"Kaito-sama!"

--

Now, we return to the present time. The stage was prepared, and the guillotine was prepared. And so were the guards. The citizens were also ready. They were ready to see their leader's head got chopped of from her body.

But, Meiko won't let that happen. No, there is no way, she will cut an innocent person's head off.

"One question though... Did you, or did you not, kill my sister?"

Meiko frowned. Punishment for murder was facing the guillotine, too. If this boy trully killed her, then he was not worth saving.

There was silence. Ren didn't answer the question.

"Answer. Me. Right. Now."

It's hard to talk. She had difficulties controlling her hands. She wanted to use her sword to bring the answer from his mouth, but she knew doing that won't do a thing.

"I... I simply did what my mistress told me to. For her not to be exist in Green Kingdom..."

Hearing that, Meiko fell down. The sound of her armor hitting the ground startled Ren, and he rushed outside to see what happened. She was laughing.

"Nice choices of words you got there..."

Ren couldn't help but to wonder, what could be on her mind at that time. A normal person would be mad if he admits doing something wrong, more over, it was related to her family. But, he did not kill her, though he refused to admit it. How could he? She was his first love. No one could ever forget their first love, let alone killing them.

But, maybe because Lady Meiko's face looked so much like Lady Miku-when she was smiling, of course, he decided that he was obligated to tell her the truth.

"Haha... haaa... Nice choices..."

If he had not known her better, Ren would think that Meiko was drunk. But, there was certainly no sign of sake bottle there.

_She had the same smile... No wonder, they are sisters after all..._

Looking at Meiko laughing like a lunatic brings flush to his cheek.

"She must have gone to the Blue Kingdom right now. I wonder, if Prince Kaito's death connectected to her. She does love him. If I were her, I would certainly rushed to see him."

"Yeah... She must have... Haha... and... preparing this doll... Oh, how thoughtful of her."

Lay beside Meiko was a beautiful doll, whose face was identical to Ren, with Ren's gown covering it's body. It's skin was the silkiest silk, with color which looked so much like Ren and princess's real skin. It did not matter much, though. Since most of it were covered by his gown. It's hair were carefully stitched thread, blond just like Ren's, and was left loose. It's bangs were pinned up, just like the princess, and a large ribbon was used to decorate it.

It's eyes were blue, and it's cheeks were carefully painted with lightest pink. It's lips were also painted with light pink, although it was more shady than the cheeks.

Even at this range, Ren at first thought of it as the real princess. Of course, he knew that it would be impossible. This doll is certainly Lady Miku's finest creation.

"Such a waste... I hate to think that this fine creation should end up in the guillotine as my replacement."

Meiko shrugged. "well, the choice is either this, or your neck."

"How about the blood?"

"If Miku really prepared this wholeheartedly, which I think she was, for this occasion, there should be red paint inside it. In the papers I found in her room, she wrote that she had expected the princess to kill her, knowing full well that she was tricked."

"But, I came instead..."

"Exactly. Then that means..."

Both of them looked out to the barred window, to the crowds outside. If it was true, then Miku, Kaito, and possibly Rin were in that crowd.

--

It was exactly like what they thought. Miku was, indeed had fled to Blue Kingdom. The three neighboring country did not know that she was still alive, and she decided that telling the truth was the worse idea that had came to her mind. The ruler of the three kingdoms was not their prince or princess, but was their prime ministers. Her death was essensial for them, so that they could get rid of the royalties. The plan was simple, to destroy the village where she had lived, and kill her using Golden Kingdom's soldiers. Prince Kaito as her lover and Lady Meiko as her sister will then starts the war between the two kingdom, and in the battlefield,they will kill the prince. Lady Meiko, who would certainly be victorious, then will kill the princess.

They would ruin the kingdoms without getting their hands dirty.

"Kaito-sama... we must run! No, YOU must run! They'll kill you in the battlefield!"

"Calm down, okay, Miku? You just-" worried to much, but before he could finish his sentence, Miku grabbed his shirt and pull it hard towards the city gate. It was her intent, but she was too weak for that.

"We. Must. Go! Ren was... He was..."

"I see he did what Rin told him to do. It was on one of her letters. 'I have erased Lady Miku's existence in Green Kingdom. I wished you don't mind, for I do not hate her. And I do not hate you, too. I fact, I have always loved you, my beloved brother.' I know them well, maybe too well. They would not harm a fly, let alone you or me. They will be fine, and so are we, love."

She stopped moving. What Kaito just said calmed her a little. He'll be fine. The princess will be fine. Meiko will be fine. And lastly, Ren will be fine.

"I'll die, and you are already die. Rin will die and Ren will be free. That's the end of our plan, isn't it?"

"And we'll live happily ever after as new family together... that's the end..."

"Yes, we will. With a lot of ice cream to eat everyday."

There was silence, and then the two of them burst into laughter.

"Perfect."

--

The crowds cheered when Meiko arrived in the stage, along with Ren who was wearing armor. The doll was magicaly able to fool them all. Of course, it won't work well if Ren hadn't been talking with his girlish voice.

"This girl, has brought misery to this kingdom! She was known as evil, and so today we will send her back to hell where she is belong! May God bless us all, and may God, bring misery to her on the other side!"

The Red Warrior's speech was so captivating, that even Ren shiverred hearing them. A great swordsmen must be able to hide their emotion, and even though he wasn't, Lady Meiko praised him for his bravery. On her mind, she already made some plans to train him to be a swordsman later on.

Meiko scanned the crowds, and found a black hooded figure trying to break free from the guards arms. She could see the golden hair the figure had. It was the princess for sure. Her eyes were flooded in tears, and she was screaming in agony, although it wasn't heard because of the crowds. Meiko tried to read her lips, to see her true nature.

_Stop!!! Ren!!! Ren!!! Tell them!!! Tell them you are not me!!!_

_Why are you trying to stop me?! I'm the princess!! That lady is the one who should be stopped!!_

_I should be the one in there!!! Ren!!!_

Meiko smiled. She was not a bad girl, it seems.

**DONG!!! DONG!!!**

The bells that marked the end. Meiko pointed her sword to the doll, and continue her act.

"Any last words, Daughter of Evil?"

Ren chuckled. He tried to remember his mistress, what she had done, and what would she said in the time like this.

_Ren, it's three o'clock! Where is my cake?_

His eyes widened, and his lips then formed a smile. He then said it out loud.

"Ah, it's time for snack..."

Meiko grinned, and the blade fell. Red liquid was flowing from the blade. The crowds cheered even more, hiding the princess's scream.

Meiko pulled Ren's arm, forcing him to step down from the stage.

"Quick, burn the stage."

Ren bowed down, and the fire were lit in an instant. The guards let the princess go, and join the crowds for celebration. Meiko and Ren were forced to stay, afraid that the crowd will get suspicious. A some kind of festival was held, and both of them failed to sneak out. The princess was nowhere to be seen-as if she would celebrate that, and Ren was getting worried.

When it was all over, both of them searched the entire city, and found nothing that could tell them of the princess's whereabout. Ren was started to get hysteric.

"Where is she?! What if she was kidnapped? What if she already left?! What if..."

Meiko was worried also. If this continue, his panicked voice could be heard by someone. When she was about to scold him, a familiar voice can be heard.

"Onee-chan!!! Ren-kun!!! Rin-sama is..."

--

**Can't believe I made Miku and Kaito alive!!!**

**Yey me!!!**

**Eh, sorry...**

**Next chapt is about Rin and Ren's past, hopefully. And if any of you misunderstood, no, this is not Meiko x Ren fic. It would be like, to pair a mother to her son.**

**That's unforgivable, and just plain scary.**

**Same deal, people! R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin-sama tried to stab herself!"

Her bell-like voice stabbed his heart so deep; it's probably more painful than facing the guillotine. Ren could not stand it. His young heart could not stand the death of his beloved person. He fell down, as his feet became numb.

"O-Oi, Ren! Get a hold of yourself!" Meiko was surprised to see her sister running towards them, but she was even more surprised hearing her words. The princess tried to commit suicide?

"Ren-kun! We must go now! She is still alive!"

Miku's voice calmed him down a bit, but the shock still affects him.

"Kaito-sama found her... he managed to stop her, but she ran away! We must stop her! She might..."

"I'll go get some horses! Where is the Prince?"

"No need! Let's go!"

Kaito appeared sudenlly bringing Josephine and 2 other horses. Meiko pulled Ren so he could stand, and lifted him so he could ride Josephine. Miku already sat on a black horse's saddle. She must know that Ren was in no condition to walk, let alone riding a horse. Meiko then lifted herself to Josephine's saddle, and after she was sure that he won't fall, the three of them left the city.

"Any idea where is her destination? It must be to someplace she knows!"

"No… Milady rarely left the palace, let alone the city…"

"Come on, Ren-kun! Think harder! What place that holds memories of you and Rin-sama? There must be somewhere!"

"…This is a guess, but where did you go during your stay at my kingdom?"

Ren holds Meiko's body harder, as she speeds up. He closed his eyes, trying to remember their visit two years ago.

_You know, Ren… This place has a legend! _

_They said whatever you wished for could come true!_

His eyes snapped opened.

"The beach!"

"Okay, then! Hang on!"

--

Just outside the city, on the beach, stood a young girl. The beach was empty; no one else was there as it was midnight. On her hand, there was a blade. Her servant had given it to her as protection.

She stared at the waves that returned to the horizon, just like her memories about this place had returned to her. It was just two years ago, and yet it feels like forever since that happy time. Not only had that, her first meeting with her beloved person, also returned to her mind.

She recalled him rubbing Josephine's back on the field. Josephine was a wild horse, and no adult could tame her. But, he could. She ate grass from his hand, and even let him to touch her. She fell in love at the first sight.

"Who are you?"

She was amused by this boy. The boy who looked so frightened at her, a girl, but was brave enough to tame Josephine.

"I… I am just a slave, Your Highness…"

His answer shocked her. He was still 7 years old, the same age as she does at that time. She should have known by the way he dressed, by the dirt on his beautiful face that between their statuses there was a gap.

"You know, when someone asked you 'who are you?', you should tell them your name. I'm Rin, by the way."

He seemed confused with her words. Rin could see under the dirt, his cheeks turned red. It must have been years since someone asked him his name, instead of calling him by his status.

"Re-Ren… My name is Ren, Your Highness…"

"Rin! Call me Rin. I hate to be called that everyday… Ren, huh? Rin. Ren. Ren. Rin. Hmm… our names matched!"

Ren didn't say anything. His eyes were locked at the young princess that was laughing happily after she found his name. She had sit beside him, and was making wreath from flowers around her.

"Hey, Ren. Will you come here again? I want to play with you."

Rin put her wreath on his head as she spoke. Looking at her gentle smile, Ren had found courage to answer her.

"If you are my mistress, you could play with me anytime you want… Lady Rin…"

"Ah! Will you? Will you be Rin's Ren? Oh, I will! I will be your mistress then! Then I'll be Ren's Rin!! "

How magical was that moment. She laughed as he nodded. She ran to the palace, waving at him on the way.

"I'll tell my father!! Please wait!!"

But, when she returned, he was not there anymore. Josephine was alone in the field. The King patted her small head.

"We'll find him, Rin. I'll have the kingdom searched this instant. Please be patient, my sweet Rin."

The King was a gentle man, and just seeing his daughter he could know. His daughter has fall in love with a slave boy. He smiled thinking of how fast his daughter has grown.

_Papa! There was a boy in the field! Can he be Rin's Ren? I want to be Ren's Rin!_

Her words were so confusing, but he could see blush on her cheeks as she told him about the boy. Her smile was never this radiant.

--

_Please!!! Let me out!!!_

_The princess is waiting for me!!! Please!!!_

"Ren! Wake up!"

Meiko had to stop Josephine and slapped him to stop him from screaming. He was sweating bullets, and his breath was like he had been running for hours.

"Nightmare? You are able to get a sleep while we are riding?"

"Haa… Haa… I'm… Fine…"

"Hold on to me. We must hurry…"

Ren hold on to Meiko just like she told him to. He closed his eyes again, trying to calm himself. He didn't know how, but he was drifted back to his sleep.

The nightmare returned.

It was dark. He can't see anything. He can't hear anything. He doesn't remember anything, as a matter of fact. His head was hurt; someone must have hit him hard. It was cold. His body couldn't stand it. He shivered alone in the darkness.

From the ceiling, there was a hole. It was barred, though. He could see someone upstairs grinned at him.

"You will stay there for eternity for what you have done!"

As soon as those words escaped his lips, he remembered. He remembered that he had failed escaping the house. He had also spoken to a royalty, a thing his master found annoying.

_I want to play with you…_

The princess was smiling. The princess was waiting. He needs to go. He stood abruptly, but the chains on his hands and feet forced him down once more. He screamed for his master, begging him to let him go. He knew he wouldn't. The smile he saw in the field will be the last smile he saw. He couldn't go back to that time anymore. And then, he gave up.

"hmm..mm…mm~"

He hummed the song Rin hummed when she was making the wreath. The song was so comforting, and yet so painful. The song was familiar. He swore he had heard it somewhere before.

"Ru ri ra… ru ri ra…"

"Kimi wa mou inai kara..."

_You are no longer here…_

He sang the song with foreign words, that he somehow knew. Tears were started to flow from his eyes. He hugged his legs, and cried silently. For time that seemed to be forever.

--

"Rin, honey. There is no need to worry. He'll be found."

Rin sat on her father's lap. On her mind, she could see Ren blushing while she was making wreath. His face looked so happy, and that made her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to see it again. To see his lips to form a smile as she laughed, to see his eyes widened in confusion of what she had said, and to hear his voice again.

"Rin, I found this on the field!"

Kaito ran to towards her, and Rin jumped from her father's lap to see him. Kaito was holding a small belt, possibly a collar. There as a metal coin tied to it. It said,"Ren".

"It's Ren's!"

The coin was silver, but there was splotch of red on it. At first she thought of it as dirt, but after closer inspection…

"It's covered with blood!"

Rin's eyes widened. It's possible that the dirt she saw on her face was blood as well. Why didn't she realize it sooner? If she did, he would have been here with her.

"Sir, we have found him."

"Bring medication to him. He seemed to be wounded. Bring his master to me."

The guards bowed down, and he left. Kaito pulled Rin's hand following the guards. Rin stared blankly at the boy she had thought as her brother.

"You worried about him, right? You should be the one who treat him, then."

Rin couldn't say anything back. She just stared at Kaito as he pulled her to the carriage. After halfway, she finally spoke.

"Thank you, big bro… I'll treat you ice cream next time…"

"Yeah… five cones will be nice."

--

When they arrived at the house, Rin could not help but to worry. The house was quite small, and when she entered it, she could see two children just few years older than her were shivering on the corner. Their body covered in blood and bruises. Kaito immediately treated them, and asked them questions, just to make sure they were alive.

"What is your name?", he asked as he lifted her to the carriage.

"Mi… Ku…". She was weak. Too weak. She couldn't even move a finger. The other one was stronger, and was able to get to the carriage on her own. She stroke the girl's hair, whispered that they will be fine.

"Nee-chan… Ren-kun… basement…"

Rin could see her big brother blushed. The weak girl was still thinking about others in that state. Kaito then shook his head, and ordered the driver to get them to the palace.

"No, I'll stay. The basement is hidden… You won't find it on your own."

The red haired girl insisted, but she hissed in pain when Kaito touched her hand.

"You go with Miku. We'll find it."

"But…"

"Your sister needs you."

"…Yes, Your Majesty…"

And so they left. Rin couldn't say anything. Kaito was definitely angered. His hand was shaking, and her eyes narrowed. Rin even heard curses coming from his lips.

"Let's go, Rin…"

She nodded, and followed him back. They searched every inch of the house, along with some guards, but they couldn't find it. Rin, imagining Ren covered in blood then getting hysteric. She could feel her eyes flooded with tears. What if, she was too late?

Then, suddenly she could hear it. A song, the very song she had sang in the field while she was making wreath. The song her father sang to her when her mother died. Her eyes were suddenly locked in a chest on the corner. She didn't know what it is, but something had attracted her to it. She tried to pull it, and found under it was a barred hole.

"REN!!!"

--

**I wanna continue, but it's getting late, and this is long enough right?**

**Thanks for you guys and girls who have read, and most importantly, reviewed.**

**Witchjuliana12 : hope this answer your question. The very first sentence…**

**MeganekkoTenshi**** : I updated in less than 12 hours! Yey me! Is it fast enough?**

**RenaYuki : I love your version, and so hypnotized by it. I'm sorry I made it kinda like yours… upload yours please?**

**Aaaah, next is the continuance of their past, and their memories in the beach.**

**BTW, the last words of Regret Message was If I could Be Reborn Once More… and in my head, Rin committed suicide. Yup, and in Re-Birthday, the light Ren saw coming from the ceiling was Rin's soul. I am imagining things….**

**Is it a nice idea to pair Meiko with Akaito? **

**Okay, people, you know the deal! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

There lying under the ground, was Len. His hands and feet were chained, and just as she thought, his small body was covered in wounds that even more severe than the two girls. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling faintly. Rin never saw anything so beautiful, yet so painful in the same time since her mother died.

"Len! Don't you dare leave me! Hang in there!"

Rin gripped the bars, trying to break it. She couldn't, of course. She kept on calling his name, kept on convincing her self that she was not too late. The song could not be heard anymore. She could not see his chest moving up and down like a normal person would. His eyes were still closed, and blood still flowing from his wounds.

Could it be...?

That he is dead?

That she is too late?

"Kaito-nii!!! Kaito-nii!!!"

"The door to that room hasn't been found, Rin! Don't panic!"

Even if he said don't panic, it was impossible for her not too. More to it, her brother voice was as if he was panic himself.

"Can we just break the floor?! He's dying!"

"We can't! It might fall on him!"

"But… Len is dying! He's not breathing!"

"……… Lady… Rin?"

It was just a whisper, but Rin somehow could hear him. She slipped her small hand through the bars, trying to touch him. Len's eyes were opened slightly, and his smile widened. His hand was shaking, probably because he couldn't lift it, though he wanted to reach out to Rin's hand.

"Len! Len, you're alive! You're alive! Wait, I'll help you, so don't die! Don't leave me!"

"… Sorry…"

"…Eh? What… What are you…"

"… I didn't… wait for… Lady Rin… I disobey… Lady Rin's order…"

"Len! You are not… You are not at fault! It was…"

"Even though… I want to… play with… Lady Rin…"

_Mine… My fault… it's mine… For not even noticing the dried blood on your face… for not realizing the pain you felt…_

"We will! We will play together! As long as you like! No one will hurt you ever again! I won't, I promise! So… Don't close your eyes again! Plan on our games! Think about what you want to eat for snack! I'll give you anything! Just don't… Don't die!"

Rin tried even harder. She stretched her arms farther and farther. Her eyes were flooded with tears, as she screamed. Len was smiling. He smiled his angelic smile hearing her voice. He murmured sorry, and slowly he closed his eyes.

"Kaito-nii!!! Someone!!! Len is…"

Kaito must have realized it. Trying to find the door was useless. If only he didn't send the red haired girl to be treated… Maybe…

_No… She was in pain, and her sister needs her. She cannot stay, no matter how strong she looks_.

But the door cannot be found. As last attempt, he ordered the guards to dig the floor beside Rin, in hope it won't fall on Len.

But, Rin suddenly realized something. The door may not be in the house. Maybe it was somewhere else. She pulled her hand back, and went outside. She scanned the whole garden, and found nothing that resembles a door. But, Len was under the ground, so there must be something…

"The well!"

And without second thought, she grabbed the bucket, and jumped. On the wall, there was metal ladder and at the bottom was a tunnel. She was right. But telling Kaito will be useless. He wouldn't dare move him through ladder like that. But it doesn't matter. She just wanted to touch him, to keep his body warm, to cradle him on her arms. To give him warmth that he never feel.

She did. She did run to his side as fast as her little feet could take her. She did hugged him, didn't care about his blood staining her white gown. She just hugged him until the surprised Kaito lifted them both and brought them to the palace. Of course, the three of them were freed. Miku and Meiko were adopted by a doll maker, while Len stayed with Rin in the palace. Rin made sure that he didn't get hurt again, since she had lived a week in hell just thinking about Len who was seemed to never wake up. She never left his side, and always tried to keep him happy all the time. They play together, learn together-Rin refused to study without him, cry together-when The King died, and laugh together. They did everything together, and no one was able to separate them.

No one, but death…

Death was able to separate Rin and her parents, but her father once told her, that the sea of Blue Kingdom was connected to the heaven. In this place, two years ago for the first time she told him the legend his father made.

"You know Len, this sea has a legend. This sea is connected to heaven, so if you write letters to Mama and Papa there, they will grant your wish! Here is mine… I wish for us to be together forever…", she said as she watch the sun set. After it's completely dark, she put it on a glass bottle and put it gently on the freezing sea. Rin then screamed, as if her parents were on the other side of horizon.

"Mama! Papa! Please grant our wish! I'm being a good girl, you know!"

"If you don't, don't worry! I'll definitely grant it!", Rin was surprised to hear him screamed beside her, with his beautiful face turned red as he blushed. Rin then fell down; she was so embarrassed hearing those words from her beloved person's lips. Someone who had been her best friend, and partner in everything she had done.

At that time, Len got very worried, and without thinking he lifted her, and using his own hands he carried her to Kaito's palace. Of course she was fine, and the three of them then laughed together.

But, tonight was different.

Len was no more, and if she fell down because of sadness, no one would carry her to her already dead brother. No one would.

_If only I didn'__t get jealous of Lady Miku…_

It was too late. She could never see him again. She could never see her Kaito-nii again. She could not bring them back to her again. Not even her parents could.

"I'm sorry… I've promised… but I… I'm the one who hurt you…"

Len's angelic smile appeared on her mind. His face, covered in blood, smiling to her.

"I… I killed you…"

His hand stretched out, as if asking her to take it.

"I'm a selfish evil girl…"

His smile turned to a grin, and his chained hands hold her blade holding hand.

"We… Will be together again… right Len?"

He kept holding her hands, and she raised it high, ready to stab her beating heart with it.

--

Len's eyes snapped opened. The dream he had saw was scary, in a way, and happy in a way. He was freed by Rin from the dark dungeon, and was given warmth and love he had always wished for. He recalled everything, including the time when Miku sent him a letter and a dress for Rin. After that, she decided to play dress up, and it was then they realized their face was similar, and the first time he realized the pain of wearing corset. The thought of it still make him shivered.

Len, Miku, and Meiko. The three of them was once lived together. Their parents were poor, and weren't able to pay the tax. Because of that, they were killed, and they were sold as slaves. They were treated badly, but were saved by Rin. He was so grateful to her, for giving him happiness even though he was nothing but a slave. That's why he was willing to do anything to save her.

He unconsciously holds Meiko tighter, remembering the times when she, as the oldest of them all tried to protect him and Miku. Him, the boy who was nobody. How could he forget about her? It's true she had left the kingdom in order to be a swordswoman, and it was five years ago. But, forgetting her face and name was unforgivable.

"Meiko-nee…"

Meiko chuckled hearing him call her with her old nickname again.

"What's wrong to Lady Meiko, Len?"

"Meiko-nee… Meiko-nee…"

He holds her tighter and tighter. If she wasn't wearing her steel armor, she might have difficulties breathing. She could hear him sobbing.

"We'll find her, Little Len. We will. Don't worry about it. Go back to your sleep, and when you wake up you will find her beside you, smiling and laughing like she used to."

"… We will… yes, we will… it's not a promise, Len-kun. That is a statement, something that must happen in the future…"

"In fact, maybe it will happen sooner that you think."

Beyond them was the gate to Blue Kingdom. The full moon light their way to the beach, where they found the princess ready to stab her heart with the blade Len gave her. Ready to leave the world, and go to someplace beyond the horizon.

--

**For me, this is the worst chapter ever…**

**I'm not good with flashbacks…**

**Okay… again thanks to everyone who have read this fic. For me, getting 100 hits is phenomenal. I'm so happy! Thanks boys and girls!**

**O yeah, I tried to change Ren into Len, and see for your self!**

**I honestly prefer Ren though… Much easier to pronounced…**

**Next chapter could be the last, but I wish I could make it longer…**

**Question to readers!**

**Who should be Meiko's fiancé?**

**Answer in two words or less!**

**Okay, I'm done rambling!**

**R&R people!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ri... Rin!!!"

Kaito, Meiko, and Miku were too shocked to see her ready to stab herself, they couldn't do anything but scream. Their horses have been abandoned, because it was hard to ride on the sandy beach, and because of that their speed had been decreased. Rin didn't seem to notice them, or rather didn't seem to care.

Len ran as fast as he could. It's not because of his sleep earlier-as if he could regain his strength after seeing that nightmare, but her. His Lady Rin, his beloved person, smiling faintly at the beach, tears on her eyes, blade on her hands, whispering something he could not catch.

She will leave...

_Don't you dare leave me!_

Even if she said so... how can she leave? Is it allowed if she is the one who'll leave him alone?

_Don't die!!!_

Is it allowed... if she is the one who'll die?

_I wish for us to be together forever..._

Len gritted his teeth, and ran even faster than before. He didn't care about anything else. He had promised her to grant her every wish, and he won't let himself failed here, in the beach where he made his vow to her parents on the other side of horizon.

"Lady Rin!!!"

--

Rin lowered her hands slightly. She heard it. She heard her Len's voice. But, Len was still in front of her. He was still covered in blood. He was still chained. He was still holding her hands. He was still smiling. The voice she just heard was a voice of worried and pain, not something a smiling person would say.

It's not Len. It's not this Len.

Her eyes widened. Len was still smiling, but slowly his face changed. His body grew big, and his chains were disappeared. There was no more blood on his figure. His face was now the face of someone she knew, as she was used to kiss his cheeks everyday until he died.

"Pa... Pa?"

_It's not your time yet, __my sweet Rin..._

From behind him, appeared another figure. As beautiful as ever, holding her hands softly. She moved forward, holding Rin with her warm touch. Her long golden hair was tied in a way Rin could never forget.

_You cannot leave him yet, __my dearest Rin..._

"Ma... Ma?"

She then let go of her, still smiling. Her Papa let go of her hands, and proceed to hold his lovers hand. Their bodies were disappearing, and until the very end, they were smiling. Rin couldn't move a finger. She was froze on where she stood, still holding the blade. When they had disappeared completely, her blade holding hand was pulled by a strong force. It made her dropped the blade to the freezing sea. Her hand was raised, and when she was about to see the person who had stopped her, she was slapped.

Her slapped cheek was hurt, yet she knew that the one who had slapped her was not using all of his power. He was holding back. He always was.

"Len... you're…"

"Forgive me..."

He wasn't holding back this time. He holds her as tight as he could. He holds her tighter and tighter. Rin's hands was down, she couldn't move it. She didn't dare to move it. Her chin was rested in his shoulder, and she could feel his warm breath on her bare neck. She could feel warm tears flowing from his eyes. She could feel that he was real.

"Thank God, you're alive…"

She didn't know how, but her control over her body returned. She carefully raised her hands, and holds him back. Tears flooded her eyes again, and her vision became blurred.

"Len… Len… Len… I'm sorry!!!"

She could not help her self as she cried harder and harder. Her hands were moving on their own, trying to hold him tighter; it ended up pushing him backwards. Rin raised her head, staring at his confused expression. Len had let her go in shock when he fell down. The full moon gave her better look of his beautiful face. She touched his face gently, traced it down until she stopped at his lips.

"I love you…"

The freezing wave splashed on them both. Len blinked once, and his face turned red. Rin's eyes widened as she blushed, and her lips formed a smile.

"I love you… I love you…"

She leaned forward, making her lips closer to Len's.

"**NO****. KISSING. ALLOWED."**

Len's eyes widened, as Meiko appeared from behind Rin with scary expression on her face. Miku and Kaito giggled behind her. They had been looking at them for a long time.

"Its okay, isn't it, Meiko? You didn't mad when we did."

"Hihi… look, Little Len's face is so red!"

"They're kids, and are not engaged! The kiss is not allowed yet!"

The three of them kept on arguing, and using the chance, Len pulled Rin's hand, resulting her to fall down, and their lips met.

The waves splashed on them again.

Len smiled, as he let her go. As expected, Rin's face had turned red.

"Forgive me, if I'm sinful for loving you, Milady."

"**AAAAAAHHH!!!!"**

Three different cry can be heard. Meiko's angry cry, Miku's surprised cry, and Kaito's relieved cry. Meiko pulled Rin up, trying to separate her with Len. Kaito and Miku darted to her, and were so glad she was save, they couldn't stop hugging her. Rin didn't say nor did anything though. Kiss from Len had caused her to become an empty shell.

"You need to be watched…"

"I'm sorry, Lady Meiko. I have been restraining myself. I simply could not bear it anymore.", he said as he grinned to her. Annoyed, Meiko splashed him, and he splashed her back.

They didn't know how, but the five of them ended up playing splashed in the sea. Playing like kids they were, playing like what had happened since few days ago were just a nightmare, until the sun rose from the horizon.

--

"So… where are we going from now on?"

The five of them were now riding their horses to nowhere, as they have no destination now. Rin was riding with Len, and she kept on holding him hard. Her face was still red. Miku and Kaito shared the same horse, and squeals every time they found Rin blushed.

They didn't really care where to go, actually. They've found their happy ending with their friends, family, and lovers. They'll be fine as long they are together, maybe forever, until death separates them later when are they old and weak.

"Meiko-nee? Where do you live?"

"I live in… Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Hmmm… maybe because you are the only one that actually has a house right now…"

Len stared at Rin for a moment, and then both of them grinned.

"Can we stay with you, Lady Meiko? We'll be good…", they said in unison. It was a surprise they are not related at all, as they acted just like identical twins.

"Hmmm… let me think of that, NO!"

"Of course you can!", Miku interrupted her. Meiko stared at her, as if she was saying 'they can?'. Her eyes widened in horror as she get what her sister mean. She and Kaito, too will stay at her house. They will stay, and observe her every move. And possibly will criticize every thing she does.

Or worse, judging her relationship with Akaito, her fiancé!

Oh great… just great…

"Meiko-nee has a fiancé, right? I want to meet him."

"She has?" Rin, Miku and Kaito asked in unison. Meiko is a strong woman, and often mistaken as a man. It was hard to think that someone had fall for her.

"Yes, I have a fiancé. A man that never doubted me for once, unlike you guys. So, I think it's not good for ME to stay with YOU guys."

"When did we ever doubt you, Meiko? We just… surprised, that's all…"

Miku, Rin and Len nodded at Kaito's statement. They were too shocked to say anything, unlike Kaito that were used to negotiate-because of his job.

"Think of it this way, Meiko-nee. If we stay with you, you can try to keep me away from Lady Rin. I recalled you say that because we are not engaged, we can't kiss each other. Well, we are now."

Rin blinked, and Miku and Kaito squeal.

"We are?"

"You are my lady. Your wish is my command. Do you wish for us to be engaged, Lady Rin?

Rin's face turned red, and after few moments she nodded.

"So we are." Len said as he grinned.

"And as for us, we can get married as soon as possible, right Kaito-sama?"

"On the next church we find if you want, love."

"Len, can we… get married too?"

"Your wish is my command, Milady."

"**STOP!!!"**

Meiko's face turned red as she heard those lovey-dovey talks. She made a mental note, to not ever travel with two pairs of love birds again without Akaito.

"Miku, no getting married until you are eighteen! Rin, Len, same condition to you too. Your bedrooms will be in different floor, oh believe me they will. Kaito, you'll wait until she is eighteen!"

Meiko kept on rambling about their future home rules, and was not noticing the grin on her group's face. Len stretched his arms towards Miku, and she clapped it. Rin giggled seeing her new family behavior.

"You are a genius, Len. She won't kick us out now, for sure."

On that moment, the four of them decided that from todays forth, the Red Warrior shall be teased everyday, for the sake of their entertainment.

And hopefully, this Akaito, whoever he is… is willing to cooperate.

--

**Uhmm…**

**How should I say this…**

**Okay, the last part is some kind of OMAKE, or bonus if you don't understand. Len is the one who got teased all the time and I found Meiko interesting, so… Yeah, you know…**

**This is the last chapt of this story. I know I'm sad about it… I'll miss your reviews!**

**Ah, but… maybe…**

**If the Muse is kind to me, maybe she will give me stories about them in the mansion. Oh, I hope she is…**

**Gakupo won't match Meiko's personality, so I figured maybe Akaito is better. And I used Akita Neru as Rin's mother. So, think of Gakupo as her father, or if you want a darker image…**

**How about Len's master?**

**For me, Teto will be Akaito's sister. But maid works too. Ah, poor Meiko… **

**I never thought I'll use 3 of the songs… ah, wait! With Josephine around, I included Aku no Musume!**

**Yey me!**

**Okay, people! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

What I don't know doesn't exist.

Those simple words are the life principal of Neru Akita. Since birth, she was gifted with incredible memory. Once she heard or read something, it's impossible for her to forget it. That gift made her the best informer in the whole kingdom.

But of course, the whole royal incident was well hidden from the public, that even she didn't know what truly happened. And again, no one knows except for the ones that were truly involved in the process.

Informer like her can sense something wrong just by hearing rumors though.

"Neru, you look troubled. The whole kingdom is celebrating, and here you are sulking as if it is a bad thing."

Neru's head slowly turned to the source of sound she just heard.

"It is, Gakupo. It is."

Honestly...

How can her side-kick be this dumb? He's the one that was always with her when gathering facts. Why can't he at least think logically? Neru made a mental note; Gakupo's logical thinking abilities are used to grow more hair on his empty head.

Hey, girls are supposed to have long hair. Boys are not.

"The body of the Prince cannot be found, and so does that Miku-girl's. And no, I don't think Len the servant dump it on the woods, since it's too obvious and no travelers ever found her bones. Not even her gown. I don't think animals want to eat her dress. Speaking of servant, he is M.I.A, and so does the red warrior. Yes, Gakupo. I am troubled."

The purple haired samurai blinked.

Yes, he really envied his partner when it comes to thinking matters.

"And you are... why?"

Neru's eyes locked at Gakupo's, narrowed as if questioning if he has a brain or not.

"I'm an informer for your information. I need to know everything. Things I don't know should not exist at all. And I don't know anything about this four people. Heck, I'm not even sure that the princess really was executed!" She combed her tied long blond hair with her fingers as she speaks. She then took a deep breath. "So yes, Gakupo. I think it's a bad thing to celebrate."

Silence engulfed them both for a few moments.

"You are going cut my pay for that information, aren't you?"

The informer's lips formed a wide grin.

"It is MY job to inform, as you know."

Gakupo rubbed his head, laughing sheepishly. Asking a question to his partner is never a good thing. Never for him, anyway.

"-sigh- This is simply can't do... we need to investigate further..." Neru sip her tea. She closed her eyes for a moment, and starts write letters to some of her most reliable sources.

She finished writing in an instant. Another talent of her.

"I'll give you a gold coin if you can get the reply by afternoon. Come on, clock's ticking."

--

Time passed slowly if you really want something, and for Neru, that something at that time was information. Gakupo was taking too long, and she regretted leaving him alone.

What was she thinking?

_Sigh..._

She stood up, and grabs her cloak, deciding to search for information on her own.

_Gakupo's salary need to be cut... a lot... Be prepared, you gay, for making me wait... No one, no one makes Lady Neru of Akita Family wait..._

She headed straight to the palace, as she was sure that since it involved the princess, the clue must be there somewhere. The maids, servants and stable boy can be questioned, and Neru was sure that most of what they say is true.

It's always been like that. Most people find the information she got for them to be reliable, and pay a lot of money for them. Imagine, she just listened them gossiping, and she got money for it.

Oh, how she loves to find information!

Will it be used for good or bad by her buyers, that doesn't bother her at all. And why should she be bothered? It's not like the world will be destroyed because of that...

"Hey, have you heard? I heard, three horses are missing from the Royal Stable, and one of them is Josephine!"

Hey, she hasn't even arrived in the Palace, and there's already information she get. Hooray for gossip!

"Yes, yes I've heard... Josephine, Carmen, and Lyra, right? The fastest horses in the palace..."

_Joe, Carmen, and Lyra..._

_Wait... Joe was the princess's favorite, wasn't she?_

_Clue number one, Joe is missing..._

"When was it? I am sure the sable boy still saw them before the execution..."

"Honestly, using our celebration as cover... the thief must be well prepared if he can unlock the gate."

_The gate was locked__? Interesting..._

_Clue number two, it was __definitely stolen... Except if they can jump over 6 meters high fence..._

"I hope nothing else get stolen... I mean, the palace IS filled with expensive gold and jewelry and stuffs."

"But some of them are! One of the maids told me, she said they lost some valuable necklaces!"

_Valuable __jewelry__ missing... Clue number three..._

Just hearing those three clues, Neru already figured out what happened to Len and Meiko. Sending Gakupo seemed to be useless, but it may be worth well for confirmation.

There is almost no doubt. They must be together. Now it's a matter of where they went, and why they didn't take two horses... Or is she wrong? No, she can't be wrong. It fits perfectly.

Matters about Prince Kaito and the Miku-girl can be figured out later. After all, they ARE assumed dead, right?

"Ne... Neru?! Why are you here?!"

Ah, perfect timing...

She turned around, and found surprised Gakupo. She crossed her arms, and looking at her like that, Gakupo knew that his pay will be cut again. Without him knowing why, if he may add...

"Where were you? You took too long, Gakupo!"

"Well, not everyone can write as fast as you can! I need to threaten them with my sword for God sake!" He showed her his slightly blood stained sword. He must have pointed it to someone's neck. Neru imagined her sources panicked face, and grinned.

"Good job. I see you've done quite well, not enough though..." Neru took the letters from Gakupo's hand, and scanned the names on the letters.

"All of them said they have no idea, Neru."

Him, him, him, her, him, her, her...

One missing...

"How about him, Gakupo? You haven't seen HIM right?"

Sharp glare from Neru bring shivers to his spine. He nodded.

"I was about to. He lived outside the kingdom, and I saved him for last because of it."

Her hand formed a fist.

"You stupid gay! He's the most important source of all!!! –Sigh- No matter... Fetch Rill and Matrix, I'll go with you."

"Ye-yes... As you wish, Neru. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute..." and then, the purple haired samurai left her to fetch her horses. As he left, Neru couldn't help but to wonder why didn't he think about him as the most important source of all. He is the fiancé of the red warrior for God sake!

--

**THANK GOD I CAN CONTINUE THIS FIC!!!**

**Say it with me, people! Hooray!!!**

**Eh, ehem... Sorry 'bout that...**

**Neru is an informer, she tells secrets and data in exchange of gold, money, or anything at all. Gakupo is her bodyguard, and partner, or side-kick.**

**No, they cannot be paired. It's scary... and also, I found Gakupo and Luka pair to be interesting, so just wait for her appearance.**

**Must have a lot of error here, so please some one points them out...*bow down***

**I don't know much about fanmade vocaloids, so I "go google it"-LOL- and I found Rei and Rui to be sooo CUTE!!! Don't you think so? May make their appearance later.**

**Okay, enough rambling. R&R as usual, people!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally...

Just as I thought, Akaito... How dare you not tell me...? How dare you?!

To put it simply, Neru and Gakupo had arrived at Akaito's mansion. Behind it was a wide field, and there were the missing horses eating the grass.

"So, what exactly do you want to ask him, Neru?"

"Just simple questions like, 'why the hell Joe, Carmen, and Lyra are here?', or maybe 'why the hell you haven't inform me yet?', or I could ask 'can I send you to hell?'"

Her hand formed a fist, and seeing that bring shiver to Gakupo's spine.

"And, how about our business? You left it unguarded, right?"

She chuckled, imagining Nemui that must be sulking at that moment, wondering where her partner could be. Well, she might have not realized it yet that Neru has left her alone at her mansion, since Nemui rarely awakes.

The Sleeping Beauty...

"Nemui can take care of it for a while."

"Ne-Nemui... seriously?"

"Despite her habit, she is more reliable that you are. Now, knock the door."

"-Sigh- Yes, ma'am..."

**"NOOOOOOOO!!!! STOOOPP!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"**

The two of them flinched. Their faces slowly turned until their eyes met. Their mind was filled with the same thing.

What the hell was that?

"Twins, hold her hands! Teto, bring me some rope! Miku, can you please do it fast?!"

"Roger!"

"Yes, Akaito-sama!"

"I'm trying!"

Neru scanned her memory, and remembered the voice to be the same with the Red Warrior's. What did he do to her? And did he say Miku? Isn't she supposed to be dead? Twins... It can't be...

The Evil Twins?!

"Gakupo, destroy the door."

"You'll pay for the damage, kay?" as Neru nodded, he took his katana and slice the locked door open. Their eyes widened as the sight surprised them both.

Meiko the Red Warrior was trying to escape from Len and Rin's grip, as Miku tried to get her body size. Akaito and Kaito let the edge of their swords touched her neck, trying to prevent her to move.

"Come on, Meiko-nee! We don't want to hurt you!" the twin said in unison. They had difficulties keeping her hands on her back, as she struggle as hard as she could.

"Two swords are pointed at my neck! Yes, you want to hurt me!!" Akaito and Kaito rolled their eyes. She must know that they won't thrust it. Not on purpose, at least. If she struggle that much, accident can happen.

"I just want to know your size, Meiko-nee! I can't make your dress if I don't know that!" Miku said as she tried to use her ribbon to see Meiko's size. Her struggle made it harder than fitting a doll.

Well, of course it is...

"Then, DON'T!!!"

Seeing that, Neru couldn't help but to ask. "What the hell... are you doing?"

All eyes turned to her. Len and Rin's grip loosened, and Meiko use that chance to escape. On normal circumstances, they would chase her, and tied her up in case she struggle again. But the presence of the informer was too shocking for them to even move their fingers.

"Ne… Neru-san? Since when…" Akaito put his sword back to its place, after signaling the twins to go to their room. He knew that with Neru being there, she must have planned some interrogation questions for him.

With a lot of 'H' word included...

Akaito might be insensitive towards Meiko, but he thought that the twin's misery was enough for a life time. They shook their head in unison, insisting to stay no matter what, though.

"I believe since Lady Meiko screamed, 'No. stop. Get away from me.'" She answered rather coldly, making all people around her laugh sheepishly. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Well? Care to tell me how three supposed to be dead people (she pointed at Miku, Kaito and Rin) and a fugitive (Her finger stopped at Len) are here in your mansion?"

"Ahahaha… Well…"

"May I remind you that we have a contract, Akaito?"

"Yes, of course… Miku, would you please go tell Teto to make some tea? We'll be at living room."

Miku sighed, must be glad to found a reason to avoid the heavy atmosphere. She bowed down to the informer, and then rushed to the kitchen.

--

"EEEH?! Neru-san is here?!"

"Yeah… we must abandon our plans because of that… What should we do?! Meiko-nee must have gone to other kingdom by now!"

"Mi… Miku-san… I think you worry about the wrong thing…"

"Eh? What should I be worrying about?" She blinked. If she wasn't a maid, Teto would say "you actually a stupid person, huh?", but she didn't. "She could report this to the governor. You could be punished, Miku-chan!"

"No, she won't. She's a merchant, just like Akaito. She sells infos, to the black market mostly. The kingdom is her enemy."

"But, she IS a merchant! She could sell it with high prize."

There was silence. Miku took the tea pot, and put it on top of the platter. Her mind played back the amusing time when she first arrives there in the mansion.

--

Few Hours Before

--

"Meiko, can you give me an explanation of why three supposed to be dead people and a fugitive are standing here in front of my door, begging me to let them stay here for life?"

The group laughs sheepishly.

To make long story short, they finally able to reach Akaito's house, after days of travelling. Of course, this kind of reaction is somewhat expected. Although, they all thought of the same words.

_This is bad..._

The five of them knew that the hardest kind of people to deal in a negotiation is a merchant. Sadly, Akaito is one.

"We-well... They're my family!"

He nodded, as if understanding them. "Ah, yes. I know Miku is your sister."

"I just don't get the fact that these three are alive and here in my mansion where they should already be on the other side." He took a step closer to Meiko, grinning. It brought shiver to her spine, and made her took a step back.

Rin hid behind Len, and believe it or not, Kaito hid behind Miku. Miku, annoyed, smacked him in the head. "Be a man!"

"I'm scared..."

"We all do, Milady... Even Meiko-nee does..."

Len was right. Meiko was lost for words. But, to their surprise, he turned to Miku. "Nee, Miku-san. You can design clothes right? If you can do it for dolls you must be able to do it for human right?"

"Ah... Yes... "

"Well then..." He took his sword out, and pointed it on Meiko's neck. "I'll let you guys stay, if you can make a wedding gown for Meiko."

Len, without hesistation, grabbed Meiko's hands. "You got yourself a deal, Akaito-nii!"

Rin followed his partner in restraining Meiko after that. Meiko's eyes widened as her hands being held back and her fiancé surprisingly grinned as Kaito let the sharp edge touch her neck. "I'll help you with that, Akaito."

"Twins, bring her inside. Be careful though. She's wilder than a hungry hound."

"Yes, sir!"

Miku couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. "Nee, Akaito-san! What kind of dress do you want? Simple or glamourous?" she said as she walked in the mansion.

--

End Flashback

--

Everyday would be as fun as today was. They used any means necessary to keep her in place, so she could measurre her and design a perfect dress. Of course, it's hard and they failed miserably just in the attempt of knowing her size.

_'May I remind you that we have a contract, Akaito?'_

Whatever the outcome is, Miku would never let her destroy her little piece of happiness with her new family.

"I'm sure she will see that giving info about us to the wrong side will bring disaster to her business… After all, two supposed to be dead heirs are included."

Teto gulped as Miku's face turned dark, filled with hatred towards the informer. She hoped whatever happens, she won't be needed to clean blood stain in the living room. Now, she's worried of Neru more than of Miku.

If looks could kill, not even Gakupo could protect her.

--

**Hmm...**

**Miku, having hatred towards Neru... Kinda the opposite, huh?**

**Well, you know the deal people. R&R**


End file.
